1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to an electrical connector with a cover and an anti-rotation mechanism.
2. Description of Prior Art
CPU sockets are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPUs with PCBs. A CPU socket usually comprises a base, and a cover slidably engaged on the base. A cam actuator actuates the cover to slide along the base, such that contact pins of the CPU are pushed to electrically mate with a multiplicity of contacts secured in the base.
A conventional cam actuator is disclosed in xe2x80x9cBGA Socket: a dendritic solutionxe2x80x9d (P460-P466,1996 IEEE 46th Electronic Components and Technology Conference). When a CPU socket is manufactured to have a cam actuator, the CPU socket can have a low profile. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,941, 6,254,415, 6,280,224, 6,296,507 and 6,338,640 all disclose conventional cam actuators used in CPU sockets. Referring to FIG. 5, U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,640 discloses a cam actuator 26 of a CPU socket 2. The actuator 26 comprises a plurality of cylindrical portions. The cylindrical portions progressively decrease in diameter from top to bottom. Central axes of the cylindrical portions are offset from each other. A protecting mechanism 24 comprises a cover plate 241 that is insert-molded in the cover 22, and a base plate 242 that is received in a recess 201 of the base 20.
When the CPU socket 2 is assembled, the actuator 26 is positioned in the cover plate 241 and the base plate 242. In operation, the actuator 26 is rotated to push the cover plate 241 to slide along the base plate 242. This actuates the cover 22 to slide along the base 20.
Conventionally, when the cover 22 slides along the base 20, the cover plate 241 of the protecting mechanism 24 slides along and directly rubs a top surface of the base plate 242. This can result in rotation of the cover plate 241 relative to the base plate 242. When this happens, the cover 22 may not slide properly or may fail to slide altogether. Furthermore, damage to the whole CPU socket 2 may result.
A new CPU socket that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which prevents or minimizes rotation of a cover thereof relative to a base thereof.
In order to achieve the above object, an electrical connector with anti-rotation mechanism in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an insulative base, a cover, a plurality of conductive terminals, an actuator, an anti-rotation mechanism and a washer. The cover is slidably mounted on the base. The conductive terminals are received in passageways defined in the base. The actuator can actuate the cover to slide along the base. The anti-rotation mechanism comprises a cover plate retained in the cover, and a base plate received in the base. The cover plate and the base plate respectively comprise a pair of guiding blocks, and a pair of guiding slots movably receiving the guiding blocks. When the actuator actuates the cover to slide along the base, the anti-rotation mechanism prevents or minimizes rotation between the cover plate and the base plate.